Hurricane Otto
Hurricane Otto Hurricane Otto was a unusual hurricane that struck Canary Islands. It was the 16th named storm and 10th storm of the 2040 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on September 11. Contrary to predictions of only gradual organization over the following days,the system rapidly organized, becoming Tropical Depression Sixteen at 12:00 UTC on September 15.The NHC upgraded the system to Tropical Storm Otto at 15:00 UTC on the next day, based on an increase in deep convection and an advanced scatterometer (ASCAT) pass which indicated that it was producing minimal tropical-storm-force winds, wind shear are unusually low and extremely warm water,reaching 26 degrees in Canary Islands, allowing Otto to intensify to a tropical storm and attaining an initial peak intensity with winds of 45 mph (70 km/h) that day. As a compact tropical cyclone, Otto organized, as small curved bands wrapped into a small cluster of central convection.A microwave pass around 21:00 UTC on September 16 indicated the presence of an eye on satellite imagery prompted the NHC to abruptly upgrade Otto to a hurricane as it moved erratically.After attaining winds of 90 mph (150 km/h), the storm weakened slightly due to moderate southeasterly wind shear.however, the storm attained Category 2 strength and recurved east after peak intensity and quickly succumbed to strong northerly wind shear and progressively cooler ocean waters, it weakened below hurricane strength by 12:00 UTC on September 18 over Canary Islands,Otto´s remnant was dissipated in Western Sahara on September 20. Preparations and impact The storm on its way through La Palma has caused numerous damages in infrastructures in several municipalities of the island, mainly due to strong gusts of wind that has sometimes exceeded 130 kilometers per hour, as reported by the Cabildo de La Palma.In addition, in the coastal areas of the west of the island, the waves have reached up to 7 meters in different population settlements of the coast of the municipality of Los Llanos de Aridane. Thus, the neighbors of the first line of the coastal cores of La Bombilla and el Remo, were evicted since last night by members of the Local Police and emergency devices of the Cabildo palmero, before the risk that the waves affect their homes.Both last morning and today in the residential area of the port of Tazacorte, neighbors have seen how the waves reached inland, flooding the promenade and the adjacent streets.Also strong winds have affected the capital of the island, Santa Cruz de La Palma, where they have reached 124 kilometers per hour and have uprooted some trees from the public road.Likewise, part of the roof of a burger establishment in the capital's port has been torn off by the force of the wind, and fell without causing further damage to the vicinity of the Post Office building, on the entrance to the city. In addition, the strong gusts have caused the fall of two street lamps on Bajamar Avenue, in the municipality of Breña Alta.The operation of the La Palma airport has also been affected by the strong wind, forcing the suspension of inter-island and international flights.Last night, in the barracks of El Fuerte in Breña Baja, a total of 210 passengers had to be rehoused who saw their flights suspended during the day on Tuesday due to the effects of the storm at the Palmer aerodrome.the Emergency Department reported. of the Cabildo de La Palma.The Ministry of Education and Universities of the Government of the Canary Islands has extended its suspension in all schools in the Canary Islands to those activities that took place after 3:00 p.m.The storm Emma has left considerable rainfall throughout the island, especially in the western region where in Puntagorda more than 90 liters have been collected in 24 hours, according to information from the network stations of the Cabildo de La Palma. The Cabildo de La Palma keeps the access roads to Roque de Los Muchachos, Las Mimbreras and the Caldera de Taburiente National Park closed to traffic; as well as the Insular Trails Network.The new tunnel at the summit is kept open in two directions, and all extracurricular activities and those that had to be developed in the open air have been suspended. Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Olo72 Category:Destructive storms Category:Category 2 Atlantic hurricane Category:Storms that hit Africa